ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Nightly Show with Eli and Fang Suckle episodes
The list of the talk show,'' The Nightly Show with Eli and Fang Suckle. This show lasted for 2 seasons and had 21 episodes in season 1 while it had 25 episodes in its second season, making it 46 episodes total. Each episode airs for a hour. Episodes Season 1 #Good Ol' Fred - In the series opener, Eli and Fang interview Fred Flintstone. #Go Gaga! - Eli and Fang interviews Lady Gaga. #Cooking with Fieri - Eli and Fang interview the grill master chef, Guy Fieri and they cook with him. #Miranda Panda - Eli and Fang interview Miranda Cosgrove. #In The Streets of Menville - Eli and Fang interview Scott Menville #My Fair Grey - Eli and Fang interviews Grey DeLisle. #Keep Calm and Kari On - Eli and Fang interviews Kari Wahlgren, a host from [[The Kari Wahlgren Show!|''The Kari Wahlgren Show!]]. #Gettin' Weird - Eli and Fang interview Weird Al Yankovic. #Not-So-Silent Silento - Eli and Fang interview Silento and lets him rap for them, along with him. #Hi Hi Puffy Eli Fang - Eli and Fang interviews Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura. #Eli and Fang vs. the Forces of Evil - Eli and Fang interviews Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Jackie Lynn Thomas, and the show creator, Daron Nefcy. #Talk with Janie - Eli and Fang interviews Janie Haddad Tompkins. #Crazy for Kawaye - Eli and Fang interviews Janice Kawaye. #The Life and Times of Eli and Fang - Eli and Fang interview Juniper Lee. #Shadowbolts Everywhere - Eli and Fang interview the Shadowbolts about the Friendship Games movie. #Blunt and Beautiful - Eli and Fang interviews Sugarcoat about how blunt she was. #Our Sweetie Desdemona - Eli and Fang interview Desdemona, a host from [[The Cruel and Unusual Show with Desdemona!|''The Cruel and Unusual Show with Desdemona!]]. #Blythe? Okay? - Eli and Fang interview Blythe Baxter. #Descent-Fangs - While Eli is tired, Fang takes over and interviews the villain kids. #Time-Day - Eli and Fang Suckle interviews the Time Squad. #Kung Fu Teary Eyed and A Finger - Eli and Fang interviews Po and the Furious Five. Season 2 # What's Up Doc? - Eli and Fang interview Looney Tunes character and star of [[Bugs Bunny, Attorney at Law|''Bugs Bunny, Attorney at Law]], Bugs Bunny. # Fooling Around with Futterman - Eli and Fang interview Nika Futterman. #Sunrise, Sunset - Eli and Fang interview Sunset Shimmer, and they talk about her life as a demon as well as her redemption, they also talk about her time as Princess Celestia's former student. #A Strong, Independent Woman - Eli and Fang interview Tara Strong. #A Spoonful of Sugar - Eli and Fang interview Steven Universe creator Rebecca Sugar. #Teen Titans, Go! - Eli and Fang interview the Teen Titans. #Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life - Eli and Fang interview everyone's favorite ogre, Shrek. #Tick-Tock, Tockar - Eli and Fang interview Lee Tockar. #Absolutely Dazzling - Eli and Fang interview the Dazzlings, Adagio, Aria and Sonata. #Saint Tabitha - Eli and Fang interview Tabitha St. Germain. #Back to The Lab Again - Eli and Fang interview Dexter McPherson, star of Dexter's Laboratory. #Throwing Shade with Shada - Eli and Fang interview Jeremy Shada. #Praise the Sun - Eli and Fang interview Princess Celestia. #This Really Bites - Eli and Fang interview Marceline the Vampire Queen. #Talking the Impossible with Kim Possible - Eli and Fang interview Kim Possible. #Doggie Talk - Eli and Fang interview the main cast of The Doggies. # # # #Not What they Seem - Eli and Fang interview Dipper Pines and his sister Mabel Pines as they talk about the mysteries of Gravity Falls. #Out of the Park - Eli and Fang interview Matt Stone and Trey Parker, and they talk about the 20th Season of South Park. #I Choose You! - Eli and Fang interview Ash Ketchum, they talk about Pokémon as well as why Ash doesn't have a girlfriend or why he never won a league. #Princess of the Night - Eli and Fang interview Princess Luna (a follow-up to the Celestia episode) #The Mouse House - Eli and Fang interview Mickey Mouse, and take a tour of the Disney Vault. #It's Over Isn't It? - In the series finale, Eli and Fang interview The Crystal Gems, and Pearl talks about her relationship with Rose Quartz.